


Need

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: Short post 2x14 scene.





	

Wrecked. She was utterly and completely wrecked. Maggie Sawyer continued to stroke Alex Danvers’ back as she fell apart in her arms. She closed her eyes and squeezed tighter. The DEO agent who travelled to foreign planets, who dodged bullets, who fought aliens twice her size was crying harder by the moment. Her hands gripped the well worn flannel of Maggie’s shirt.  
She placed a kiss to the top of Alex’s head and whispered words of comfort.  
“I’m here.”  
“I have you.”  
Slowly the cries died down. And quickly the only sound was the crackling of the fireplace. Alex sagged in her arms. Utterly exhausted by the gut wrenching outpouring of feeling.  
Without words Alex had told her everything. Jeremiah was gone. He used Alex. She clenched her jaw in frustration. Her police instincts had kicked into overdrive at the awkward family dinner. She knew something was off, but didn’t want to overstep without proof. Alex was so happy. So relieved. She didn’t have the heart to throw accusations without proof. She had planned on digging deeper, making some calls to ensure Alex’s father’s return was real. She’d thought she’d have more time.  
She felt horrible that Alex faced this betrayal from her father. A feeling Maggie knew and understood well. A wound that never quite healed.  
Slowly the grip released on her shirt. Alex slowly lifted up and placed her forehead against Maggie’s. She exhaled softly and brought her hands to Maggie’s cheeks.  
“I can’t.” Alex said. A slight quiver in her voice.  
Maggie lifted up slightly and pressed her lips to Alex’s forehead.  
“We can. Together.” Maggie said.  
Alex looked up at her. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Maggie smiled softly. She was beautiful. And strong. Maggie never wanted to protect anyone more in her life. Never trusted anyone more to protect hers. She wanted her happy and fulfilled and……she sucked in a breath.  
Maggie knew in that exact moment she was completely in love with Alexandra Danvers.  
“Come on.” She whispered as she grasped Alex’s hands. She gently pulled her towards the bed. Alex curled under the blankets and faced the wall.  
Maggie stepped away for a minute letting Alex have a moment alone. She busies herself by corking the expensive bottle of bourbon and putting it away. She grabbed water. Some medicine. A cool cloth. She returned to the bed sitting on the edge and handing over the items to Alex.  
“Thanks.” She said hoarsely.  
As Maggie tried to stand a strong hand held her wrist. She looked up and saw the question in Alex’s eyes.  
“You have me. I’m not going anywhere.” Maggie said as she looked into her eyes.  
Alex nodded and lay back down. Maggie turned off the fireplace and lights,changed into pajamas then slid into bed behind Alex. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist.  
They lay there for a while. Enveloped by the silence. By the dark.  
Maggie was on the verge of slipping into slumber when Alex’s voice broke the stillness.  
“I need you.”  
Maggie kissed the back of her neck and pulled her closer.  
“I need you.” Maggie responded in turn.  
Nothing else needed to be said.


End file.
